


Serving Her God (One Shot)

by slavetoloki_101



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomnia, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Psychic Bond, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavetoloki_101/pseuds/slavetoloki_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arie is a loner obsessed with all things Loki. Little does she know that her nightly ritual is keeping her favorite being awake as well. So what happens when Loki has had enough of sleepless nights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving Her God (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot. please be kind and all comments are welcome. thanks so much for reading!

Arie walked up to her front door and carefully put the key in the lock. She was tired and had a long day at work and she just wanted to relax, make herself a jack and coke and then watch her favorite movie for the umpteenth time. She already knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that sleep would once again be unattainable to her. She had come to except this as her truth and nothing but the demons in her closet would keep her company during the wee morning hours. She hung her dilapidated bag on a hook that was mounted beside the door and carefully peeled her jacket off and hung it up as well. Walking over to the table, she began emptying her pockets and placed all her loose change in a jar in the center of it. She smiled as she read the label, written in bold sharpie, trip to Asgard. She laughed softly to herself as she shook her head. So stupid, Arie. She thought to herself as she threw away today’s receipts and closed the trashcan. Walking to her TV, she grabbed the remote and turned it on. Thor the Dark World was already on its main screen, and she hit play. Arie never grew tired of it. Secretly wishing she could go there. But deep in her mind, she knew this was a fantasy. She watched it as though in a trance, clinging to every single detail she could find of her precious King, Loki. She worshipped him, body and soul, wanting nothing more than to be his slave that he could use for any purpose he desired. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to her, she left the movie to play on its own and she climbed in the shower.  
Arie washed away all the dirt and grime from her body, her job was nothing special, monotonous factory work, but it paid the bills and had decent benefits. She liked the fact that it was so mundane; it gave her time to fantasize and think of new ways to spend her time when she got home. She never did any of them; the only thing that had ever stuck in her head was Loki. She was consumed by the thought of him and the need for him, nothing else mattered to her. As soon as she was done washing her hair, she got out and dried herself quickly. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked out of her bathroom naked. No one ever came around, and Arie had taken up the habit of sleeping, and walking around her house, in the nude. She glanced at herself in the mirrored closet doors. Her body was a far cry from what it was five years ago. She was 4 ft 11 and had ballooned to 300 lbs, she reminded herself of a beach ball with arms and legs. But after dieting, exercise, and many tearful nights, she had finally gotten to her current weight. She still looked chunky but nowhere near where she used to be. Her stretch marks were a constant reminder of her past and she even had surgery to rid her of the excess skin that she couldn’t stand to look at. She still thought she was fat, nothing could change her mind on the matter, so in essence, and walking around in the buff gave her a sort of confidence. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a jack and coke out of the fridge and opened it with her left hand, and tipping the bottle back, she walked back to her room.  
Arie lay in bed, naked. Her curves forming to the mattress, she clutched her sheets in her fists. How long had it been? She couldn’t even remember the last time she had been with a man and at the thought her hands roamed over her breasts and her fingers played with her nipples. She let out a moan. Still touching her breasts, she moved one hand lower until she found her clit; and she began massaging it in small circles, slowly at first and then faster. She gasped and moaned even louder. She needed sweet release and so badly she could taste it. When she couldn’t take the teasing anymore, she got on her knees, straddled her hand and inserted two fingers deep into her hot wet core. She thought of Loki as she rocked rhythmically on them, slowly at first, her fingers hitting her sweet spot over and over. She wanted to come. She craved release. Arie reached her other hand down so she could feel how wet she had become. A small pool was soaking her bed and her inner thighs were slick with her juices. She brought her hand to her mouth and she sucked her fingers dry. Arie loved the way she tasted and a moan escaped her lips; her perfect heart-shaped lips. She imagined she was sucking and licking Prince Loki’s rigid, throbbing cock. A feral moan built in her throat as she rode her fingers harder and faster; pushing her fingers as far as they would go and she clenched her teeth. Her breaths became shallow and her moans louder as she came closer and closer to the edge. She pictured him, her god, Loki. Clad in his dark leather armor splashed with emerald green and gold; His jet black hair and startling green eyes. The mental image sent her over the edge and she cried out his name over and over. As she came down, her legs shook and her body was slick with sweat. She collapsed on the bed, panting.  
Loki awoke from a dead sleep. He heard it again, that voice, the succubus that would pull him from his dreams and stole sleep from him. She called his name, sometimes softly, and other times, frantic, panting with the need for release. He had long ago stopped trying to find the source of the voice for searching proved to be of no avail; and resigned himself to relieve his desire of the voice and then fitfully try to sleep for a few more hours. He stroked his huge throbbing cock, and tried to picture what she looked like, but nothing came to mind. His strokes came harder and faster, and he clenched his teeth when he came, relief washing over him. If he ever found her, he vowed, he would make her pay dearly for disturbing him for so long. Loki smiled to himself as he daydreamed about all the evil things he could do to her. After tossing and turning for a few hours, he knew sleep was a lost cause. He got dressed and quickly teleported himself to Heimdal. “My Lord” Heimdal greeted him as Loki approached the sacred place of his constant vigil. “Heimdal, forgive the intrusion, but I have a request to ask of you.” “Tell me my lord, I will assist you in any way I can.” Loki was silent for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. “For the past year or so, has anyone called me by name in the nine realms? For some reason unbeknownst to me, I have been woken from sleep, and I hear someone calling me.” Heimdal smirked, he knew all too well who Loki was talking about but he dare not say why she was calling to him out loud. “My Lord, I do know of whom you speak, do you wish to go to the woman to find out the reason for her urgent cries?” Heimdal prepared the Bifrost as Loki waited impatiently, and as soon as it was ready, he rushed through.  
Loki was transported to Midgard, and he knew immediately where he was as soon as he found his bearings. He looked around, appraising his surroundings, and his eyes came to rest on a small cottage in front of him; even in the light of the full moon he could see the dark grey slats of the picket fence and the dense shrubs that filled the yard and blocked the windows from view save a small number of streams of light here and there. Loki walked up the sidewalk, and pausing at the front door, he tried the doorknob; it opened for him, but that was no surprise to him. He twisted the knob and walked in; the house was smartly furnished, small and quaint, with a special feminine charm bleeding through, not too girly, but just enough to know that she live simply with no need of materialistic things. His eyes scanned the walls, and fell to rest on a series of pictures. Dear gods, Loki thought as he looked at the woman that was the focus of the pictures. He had bedded many women, and he was no stranger to thicker women, but he had never seen a female that large. This might be interesting, he thought to himself as he made his way to the bedroom.  
Arie had just began to drift off to sleep when she heard her front door open and shut rather quickly, and her eyes widened in surprise and fear, and she lay completely still, hoping that the sound she had heard was just her imagination. She panicked when she saw her bedroom doorknob twist and the door began to open. She closed her eyes tight and tried to calm herself. She heard a masculine chuckle and then a voice that she would recognize anywhere. “What’s wrong my pet? You called and I have come. What was so urgent that you, a mere mortal, would deprive a god of his rest? Answer me woman!” Arie automatically opened her eyes and assumed a position on her knees at the edge of her bed. Her hands rested on her thighs and she kept her back straight and head down, not making eye contact. “Please forgive me, my king.” She whispered, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “I had no idea you could hear me”. Loki stared at her, puzzled; she wasn’t what he expected at all. Her body was luscious and curvy and her breasts were firm and large, her long dark hair fell down her back and hung to her waist and her lips had a natural cherry color. All in all, she was pleasing to the eye and a nice change of pace from the slender maidens of Asgard that had no curves to speak of. Loki stepped forward and lifted her chin so he could see her face. He gasped when he gazed into her blue eyes, so light they resembled mountain snow, he fell into them, gazing in wonderment. “What do you want from me mortal? I would give you what you desire so I might have a nights peace and quiet. Well? Speak.” “I only want you, my lord.” Her reply was simple, but it spoke volumes. Loki smiled at her “Then have me you shall, sweetling; but be warned, I will not be gentle with you.” Arie nodded her head in acceptance of this and Loki took her mouth ferociously. Penetrating her with his tongue he explored her mouth, and with a snap of his fingers, his clothing disappeared. He forced Arie onto her back and began kneading her breasts eliciting cries of pleasure from Aries lips. Arie opened her legs for him, and his hand found her dripping wet core, and he plunged a finger into her tight pussy and found her clit with his thumb, gods she was tight! she cried out as her hips bucked against his hand. “Take me, Loki, please fuck me!” her pleas sounded desperate and Loki settled between her legs and the tip of his throbbing cock found her entrance. He teased her, barely putting the tip in and pulling it out, Arie struggled and tried to position her hips closer but Loki grabbed her wrists and held them down above her head. “I told you mortal, I will not be gentle.” He whispered into her ear as he plunged his cock through her core, impaling himself inside of her. Arie cried out as she felt his enormous size stretching and tearing her tender flesh, but she would do anything for the god she adored without complaint. Loki gasped as he felt her slick pussy around his member, so tight he felt strangled, and he completely pulled out of her, agonizingly slow, and forcefully plunged into her, over and over. He felt her wet heat grow and tight even further, and her moans and cries sent him into a frenzy.  
Loki flipped Arie over and pulled her into position on all fours, pushing her head down into the mattress; he leaned down and growled in her ear. “I’ll show you what happens to mortal women that call my name, mewling quim.” as he spoke, he lined himself up with her entrance and forcefully impaled her ass, sheathing himself deep inside her, stopping only to let her body grow accustomed to his size. Aries’ mouth opened in a silent scream and she whimpered, “oh gods, Loki” she breathed. Ever so slowly Arie began moving up and down his shaft, which made Loki shiver in pleasure. She quickened her pace, and he dug his fingers into her hips, gripping them tightly and leaned over and bit her shoulder, drawing blood. Arie cried louder and her moans quickened. Loki pulled out of her ass and flipped her on her back and put her legs over his shoulders. “I want you to look in my eyes when I finish inside you. Would you like that, hmmm?” “Yes, oh gods, yes Loki!” she screamed his name over and over as he pounded her pussy. Loki felt himself nearing his end and could feel her orgasm was close as well. “Come with me my pet, and scream my name!” he fucked her harder and faster. Arie climaxed, screaming for her god, triggering his own and with one final thrust, he spilled his seed inside her womb. His hands gripped her shoulders, and he tried to control his breathing. She was breathtaking, the way her hair was stuck to her face, and the flushed pink color of her skin complemented her. He gently pulled out of her and was alarmed by the sight of blood. Arie looked at him and smiled weakly. “I’m fine, my lord” she reassured him. “I’ve heard this is normal for your first time.” Loki looked down at the blood stained sheets, and felt shame creep over him. “If I had known…” he trailed off. Dammit he would have been gentle with her. Loki gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom; gently placing her in the tub, he ran her a bath and carefully surveyed the damage he had caused. It didn’t look too bad, he thought to himself, but it still didn’t make him feel any better. Then in horror, he realized he didn’t even know her name. “I’m Arie” she replied as if she had read his mind. Loki gently kissed her hand and grabbing a washcloth, proceeded to clean up the mess he had made.  
Arie was exhausted as Loki carried her to bed. He had already removed the stained sheets, and replaced them with fresh ones. Laying her down in bed, he climbed into bed with her, and with a deep sigh and yawn Arie fell asleep instantly. Loki smiled at her sleeping form, deciding he would stay with this mortal plaything for a little while longer.


End file.
